


First Times

by Faetality



Series: Kiss With A Fist [1]
Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Eliot meets a stranger in a Parisian bar. It might start something new.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Kiss With A Fist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765564
Kudos: 10





	First Times

Eliot Spencer had met more dangerous people in his life than he could count. He didn’t need to talk to the man at the bar to know whether he was one of those people or not. To know that he should stay far away from him. He took the seat at his side. 

“Rough day?” The side eye he received would be enough to send a lesser man scurrying back to the tables at the side of the room. Eliot was undeterred. He’d either get a fight or a fuck out of the evening and either way the post mission tension would be gone. 

“I think there are better places for you to sit.”  _ American.  _

“Maybe, but I chose this one.”

“Who the hell are you? I’m not in the mood for games.” 

“Name’s Eliot.” 

“Well Eliot. I’m here to drink and forget that I’m apparently flying back to the hell town I just got out of to help some ungrateful assholes. So if you’ll leave me it would be appreciated.” 

Chris had cleaned up in the year he’d spent in France. He wasn’t okay but he was  _ better.  _ Good enough to cross the Beacon Hills city limits without breaking down in three days time. He just wanted to drink and sleep. Scott McCall might have asked for his help but he wasn’t the only one calling for Chris to come back and some decisions were only made with alcohol. 

“I’m leaving soon too.” Eliot wagered. 

“Good.” 

Chris turned his head and actually  _ looked  _ at the stranger for the first time. He was handsome, no denying that, but it was something more than his face that made Chris knock back the last of his drink and hesitate when calling for another. “My name is Chris.”

_ Chris.  _ Eliot took the set of his shoulders, the missing band on his finger. Chris wasn’t the only one who wanted to take himself out of his own head for a night. Usually he’d find a woman, take her back to his hotel room and that would be that. Forget the job, forget the online that came with a life like his. Tonight he didn’t want to be careful though. He wanted to let himself go. 

“Well Chris, you said you don’t want to think? How about we leave here together?”

Chris smiled and Eliot was struck by the sense it wasn’t a common occurrence. 

“Yeah. I think that could be arranged.”

*

Eliot considered leaving before the sun rose. He did. But then the arm around his waist tightened and Chris said “Stay.” And well… who was he to argue?

He woke to the sun coming through the window and Chris slipping from the bed. 

“Gone already?” He tried not to examine that he had slept through the night so soundly. 

“I have to be at the airport in an hour.” 

“Well, there goes my hopes for a second round.”

“I think you mean third.” Chris smiled, leaning his head back. “Say, I know this isn’t right given the circumstances but if I left you my number you think you might give me a call next time that you're stateside?”

With a stretch and a smile Eliot replied, “Yeah. I think I might.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back on their bullshit! With more niche content


End file.
